Aaron and Emily: Outfoxed
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Baby Hotchner gets a name and Ambassador Prentiss makes an appearance. HP


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Outfoxed, not a huge fan of this episode. I've seen a few stories where the team gets mad at Hotch for putting Em through that but really, and I'm not saying anyone is wrong, if you look back, Hotch told Emily she didn't have to do it. He gave her an out, she wanted to do it. However we all know Hotch is still going to feel the need to say he's sorry. Anywho, this story will take place after the end of the episode. Em's going to once again have to pull Hotch out of his files and believe it or not, as odd a place as this is to put it, there will be baby name talk. That's about all I got for a summary so, yeah once again, have fun doesn't fit.

Emily's four months in this one. I'll explain as the stories goes on how she kept her stomach hidden at the prison.

Disclaimer: I'm watching Secret Life of an American Teenager, I'm pretty sure any good disclaimers have melted out my ears along with my brain.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily sat in bed, running her hand over her ever expanding stomach. Today had shaken her but like she had told Hotch, she wanted to do it. Looking at the empty space next to her, Emily pushed herself out of bed. After the message they had gotten from Foyet through The Fox, Hotch had once again buried himself in his files. But this time, Emily knew she had to stop him. Pulling on her flannel button up pj shirt over Hotch's old SWAT shirt, Emily made her way out of the bed room. Heading downstairs, she found Hotch sitting on the couch with his files spread out on the coffee table.

"Go back to bed Emily." Hotch said without turning around.

Emily shook her head as she made her way to Hotch's side. "Your daughter doesn't want to settle down until Daddy is with us."

Hotch sighed. "Not fair to use the baby."

Emily sat beside him. "I'm not using the baby, I'm telling the truth. She's more settled when you're next to us."

Hotch set down his pen and faced Emily. "Can you actually feel her moving? I didn't think you were far enough along."

Emily rubbed her stomach again. "I wouldn't say I can feel her moving but I do feel something."

Hotch ran his fingers over Emily's stomach. "I'm sorry for what I put you through today."

Emily grabbed Hotch's hand. "Hey we talked about this. You told me I didn't have to go in there, that I didn't have to cozy up to Arnold but I wanted to do it. I knew we needed to get information out of him and that was really the only way to do it. I'll admit I'm a little shaken but I'm fine. The baby is fine."

"Foyet doesn't know about her." Hotch said. "He would have said something to Arnold and Arnold would have made a comment."

"Not necessarily." Emily said. "I had a baggy enough shirt on where youcouldn't tell I'm pregnant. Arnold could have thought Foyet made that part up."

Hotch sighed again. "I really want it to be that he doesn't know. That he's not watching us."

Emily ran her hand up and down Hotch's arm. "I want that too."

"You know we can't call her 'she' forever." Hotch said, switching topics.

Emily smiled. "You do have a point there. She might get funny looks in school."

Hotch laughed. "She might. Any names strike you as good?"

Emily thought for a moment, looking at her stomach, trying to see if any names would jump out at her. One did.

"Bethany." Emily said.

Hotch closed all his files and moved closer to Emily. "Bethany huh?" he leaned down to Emily stomach. "Is your name Bethany?"

Emily smiled softly, running her fingers through Hotch's hair. "She can't answer you Aaron."

Hotch looked at Emily. "I know that. I was thinking you'd get some indication from her on whether she likes it or not."

Emily shook her head. "Not yet hun. But what about you? Do you like it?"

Hotch nodded. "I do, it's a beautiful name and I think it'll go perfectly for our daughter who I know will be just a beautiful as her mother."

Emily kissed Hotch. "Flattery will get you everywhere Mr. Hotchner. You ready for bed now?"

Hotch nodded. "I am." he pulled Emily up. "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me Aaron." Emily said. "But you're welcome all thesame."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

JJ bounced Henry as she sat in Emily and Hotch's living room. Emily had taken a half day and it was JJ's day off anyway so the two decided to go baby clothes shopping and talk.

"I like Bethany." JJ said. "What did Hotch think?"

Emily smiled as she came down the stairs. "He loves it. Tried asking Bethany what she thought."

JJ smiled. "Bit early for that."

"I told him that but it was still so cute and really the last thing I expected given how upset he was to know Foyet was messing with us." Emily said.

JJ stood with Henry as Emily slipped her coat on.

"Well if there's one thing we're learned about Aaron Hotchner," JJ said. "it's that he'll always surprise us."

Just as the three reached the front door of the apartment, there was a knock. Emily and JJ exchanged looks before Emily looked through the peephole.

"Oh Damnit." Emily said.

JJ frowned. "What?"

"Emily Prentiss, you open this door now."

JJ's frown gave way to a wince. Ambassador Elizabeth Prentiss sounded pissed. With a resigned sigh, Emily gave JJ an apologetic look then pulled the apartment door open.

"We're just leaving Mother." Emily said in a way of greeting. Elizabeth moved into the apartment. Emily sighed. "Or not."

"You need to explain why you hung up on me." Elizabeth said.

Emily once again gave JJ an apologetic look but the blonde just waved it off, moving to the living room to give Emily some privacy with her mother.

"I hung up because I saw it as the only way to get through to you that I'm not leaving the Bureau just because I'm having a baby Mother." Emily said, her right hand moving to her stomach.

"You're going to be a mother Emily." Elizabeth said.

Emily cocked a brow. "That never stopped you."

Elizabeth could see she was sending her daughter into fighting mode. So she tried a different angle.

"What if you came and worked with me?" Elizabeth offered. "It would be less stressful."

Emily was shaking her head before the words were even out of her mother's mouth all the way.

"There is nothing that would get me to rejoin the world of politics." Emily said. "The job I have and am going to continue to have helps me make the world a safer place for my daughter."

JJ watched as Emily pressed her hand harder against her stomach. Placing Henry down in the portable play pen she brought, JJ made her way to her best friend's side.

"Ambassador, with all due respect, you need to leave." JJ said.

Elizabeth gaped at JJ. "Excuse me?"

JJ stood between mother and daughter. "You are causing Emily stress that she doesn't need. Now please respect her wishes to remain at the Bureau and leave."

Elizabeth looked at Emily. "We'll continue this at another time."

JJ stepped forward. "No you won't. Emily has made up her mind and nothing you say will change it. If you cause Emily stress again by bringing this back up, I won't be as nice and I guarantee when Hotch finds out, he won't be either."

Without another word, JJ opened the apartment door and watched Elizabeth leave. Emily smiled gratefully at her friend, though JJ could see the slight wince.

"Thank you." Emily said. "I don't know if Bethany didn't like the arguing or if the stress caused something but I really needed my mom gone."

JJ rubbed Emily's shoulder. "I went through the same argument with my mother and got the same pain I'm guessing you got. I knew it was time for her to go." she placed a hand on Emily's stomach. "Mommy and baby ok now?"

Emily smiled and nodded. "We're good. Let's go shopping."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch slid the last plate from dinner into the dishwasher.

"So can you tell me why I got a phone call from your mother about JJ?" Hotch asked as he watched Emily put the leftovers away.

Emily groaned. "You're kidding? She went whining to our boss because JJ protected me and Beth?"

Hotch frowned. "Why did she have to protect you and Bethany?"

Emily leaned against the counter. "Mother showed up, still angry that I hung up on her the other night and she was still trying to get me to leave the Bureau. Only this time she was also trying to get me to come work with her. It was unnecessary stress and I started to get a pain in my stomach. JJ noticed and sent Mother packing. Mother tried to say we'd continue the talk another time but JJ informed her if she found out Mother brought it up again, JJ wouldn't be as nice and she knew once you found out, you wouldn't be either."

Hotch stepped in front of Emily and placed one hand on her hip while the other settled on her stomach.

"Why didn't you or JJ call me? Why didn't you go to the doctor?" Hotch asked.

"Because JJ experienced the same thing when having the same fight with hermother." Emily explained. "She knew it was just the sudden stress and it was nothing to worry about as long as she got rid of Mother fast. Which she did."

Hotch rested his forehead against Emily's. "I want to have a talk with your father. See if he can't put a leash on your mother. We have enough going on without her causing problems."

Emily smiled. "You and my father think a lot alike. I got a call about an hour after Mother left. I guess she told Dad too cause he said he'd do his best to keep her under control."

Hotch smiled. "I knew I liked that man."

Emily ran her fingers through Hotch's hair. "You haven't even met him."

Hotch cocked his head. "We need to do something about that. I don't want the first time I meet your father to be when Bethany is born."

"We'll work on it." Emily said. "Now come on, I'm tired and you promised anearly night."

Hotch pulled Emily out of the kitchen. "By all means, let's get you and Bethany to bed."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

There's that. You had to know I'd throw in the Ambassador at some point. I mean her daughter is pregnant. Now since the next episode up is 100, Hotch won't be meeting Em's dad any time soon. I'll try to get that in before Bethany is born but I don't know. Now fair warning about 100 and The Slave of Duty, those two stories will cause tears. I'm gonna do play by play for the stories, which means that I'll be doing the whole episodes. Also meaning I'll have to rewatch them. I should probably water proof my keyboard. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission

Sarah here. Is it sad that I'm looking forward to the nest story? I mean, I never saw the episode, since it was the Glee fall season finale, but Lacy was a sobbing mess by the end of it. So, yeah, probably is sad that I'm excited. Lacy, love Bethany's name. It's adorable! ok, ADIOS! Kisses~Sarah


End file.
